


vipers and men

by chumpi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Murder, Poision, Poison, Sacrifice, Sad Tyler Joseph, Smut, Vipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: There's a viper in Tyler's throat, it coils and shrieks and it's growing restless. He needs to find a willing (or not so) victim.His new neighbour, Josh, is the perfect match.





	vipers and men

**Author's Note:**

> ******* only the start is first person, the rest (majority) is third

There’s a viper in my throat. 

 

It’s slowly eating away at the fleshy inside of my throat walls, biting and nibbling and leaving dangerous puncture wounds in the thin lining of flesh. 

 

The enzymes in my saliva try their damned hardest to break it down, to crumple it down into a tiny ball, shrivelled up and then thrown back behind me into a nearby bin, but it resists. It coils and shrieks and lets out a deafening cry that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on edge and my eyes close tightly as if losing my sight would help me forget about the viper in my throat. 

 

It was bitter at first, when the viper had just begun to make its home in the warm confines of my throat, it didn’t bite, didn’t shriek, didn’t whisper words into my ears while I slept and didn’t move around, trying to find an escape, I didn’t use to think about the viper in my throat. 

 

But now, even though I can hear it screaming so, so loud, I try and pay it no mind, even when it coils and cries and stabs at my flesh with a rusty knife, even when it threatens to come slithering back up into my mouth, threatening to tumble from my dry lips out for the world to see, I try to forget about the viper in my throat. 

 

And then one day, I do forget, I forget about its deafening cries and rusty knives, its shifting scales and tight movements, the memory of it leaves my mind, dripping down from my ears, resembling the blood that had once spilt over my lips like the water of that of a damn breaking. I finally forget about the viper in my throat. 

 

Tyler runs a calloused hand through his hair, the apartment is small, with a small kitchen, and a small bathroom, with a small living room and a small bedroom. But its okay he thinks, it’s close to work, cheap, and the neighbourhood isn’t so bad. It’s okay. 

 

He settles his backpack down onto the ground, it’s black, with a single, white snake in the centre. The colour of it is a stark contrast against the soft, mahogany floorboards, and it makes Tyler’s head spin, he’d never liked mixing two, so obviously different colours together, never thought it had looked right at all, but he supposes that this time, he’d have to swallow down his needy thoughts and pull up his big boy shorts, because now, living alone, he can’t have things just the way they need to be. 

 

Tyler sighs again, there’s a bright flood of light invading the living room from the open blinds and its casting shadows amongst the carpeted floor and he can’t _stand_ it. It feels as if the dark shapes are crawling up his tan skin, covering his hands and neck in a thick blanket of coal and he steps backwards, turns and has his body ready to bolt back out of the front door, because this is a bad idea, he shouldn’t have come here, shouldn’t have thought that he’d be able to fix his problem by coming to this place and finding a willing person, but-but then there’s four heavy knocks on the door and he freezes like a deer in headlights. His eyes are wide, hands clenched into fists and his legs seem to be working on autopilot as he takes long strides towards the door. 

 

He hesitates, hovers and waits, waits until again, there are four heavy knocks on the front door, and Tyler throws it open to reveal a decently tall boy with bright red hair, crinkly eyes and a warm smile. 

 

“Hi! I’m Josh, I saw you moving in before and I thought I’d do the neighbour-y thing and come over, even brought some cookies too!” He shakes the box in his hand, Tyler hadn’t noticed he’d been holding it at first, been more distracted by the man’s handsome features and broad shoulders. 

 

He reaches out, takes the box and drops it onto the ground. The lid pops open and the cookies scatter. 

 

Josh looks up from where his gaze had been previously fixated on the spilt cookies, his eyes are wide and mouth is agape, probably opened to ask why Tyler had done that, but Tyler himself doesn’t have time for explaining. He reaches out a hand, tugs on the other boy’s ‘NASA’ shirt, drags him into the house and kicks the door shut, capturing Josh’s parted lips in a deep kiss. 

 

He wastes no time in pushing Josh towards the mostly empty bedroom, the mattress is draped in some expensive black silk and the bedposts have yellow tape wrapped around them. 

 

Josh doesn’t ask, and so Tyler doesn’t give an answer. 

 

They shed their clothes quite quickly, they’re scattered around the room, Tyler’s top is lying discarded on some black desk chair but he can’t bring himself to care. Josh is laying panting, sweating, clenching beneath him. His muscles ripple and Tyler resists the urge to gently kiss the other boys’ lips, instead, moving to grind against his hard-on. Maybe in different circumstances, if it didn’t have to be like it was, they would’ve been friends – best friends even. 

 

Tyler can see it, him and Josh, walking through a park together with cups of vanilla ice cream and sharing headphones, but he crumples the thought into a ball and throws it to the back of his mind as he continues with what needs to be done. 

 

They move together in sync, almost as if they’d been destined to do this, and Tyler soon finds himself rocking down on one of Josh’s long, slender fingers, and then it’s two, and then three and he’s biting back moans, so aggressively that there are droplets of blood slipping from his bitten lips and down his chest, but Josh doesn’t seem to mind, just smiles encouragingly and asks if Tyler has any condoms and lube.

 

Tyler shakes his head. If he’d have said yes this wouldn’t work, and he spits into his hand, slicking Josh’s cock up, mixing his saliva in with the pre-cum trailing down Josh’s thick length in little beads, and then he’s sinking down on it. His thighs shake but he doesn’t stop till his ass is pressed firmly against Josh’s balls. 

 

The other boy asks Tyler if he’s okay, and Tyler nods, rolls his hips gently to elicit a moan from Josh and then asks him, softly, to move faster, and that’s exactly what Josh does. 

 

The only sound echoing throughout the room is the sound of skin on skin, and Josh’s drawn out moan as he comes deep inside Tyler, buried right up to the hilt. 

 

Tyler thinks his face is that of perfection and can only hope his own resembles something similar as he’s spilling into Josh’s fist as the other boy tugs him off. 

 

There’s a thin sheen of sweat glistening on Josh’s skin and Tyler reaches over to his bedside table where he had a glass of water ready, he’d already dissolved the needed poison into it and he’s offering it out to Josh who takes it without a second thought, gulping the contents down in two sips. 

 

Josh is still smiling for the next few seconds, and Tyler waits, he smiles back and almost regrets what he’s done as Josh’s eyes roll back, his body spasms underneath Tyler and a thin trail of blood spills down his chin. 

 

Tyler counts to 5 before Josh’s body stops moving, his eyes are closed and Tyler can no longer hear his heavy breathing. 

 

He sighs and drags himself from the still body, pulls on some clothes, and the top may be Josh’s but nobody’s here to ask about it anymore. 

 

When the police find the body, when somebody reports that Josh has gone missing, they won’t ask questions, because the body will be breathing again. Tyler isn’t sick in the head, per say, he doesn’t kill his victims, he wouldn’t do that, they just have to suffer along with him now, because a viper will begin to coil in their throats and they’ll be subjected to do what he has done to Josh, this day, if they want to soothe the growing viper in their throats. 

 

Tyler’s own viper lets out a shriek before quieting down into a silent hum where it resides in his throat, and Tyler smiles, bends down to press a kiss on the other man’s forehead and leaves a note on the bedside table. 

 

He hopes Josh will be okay, because somewhere, in some universe, he believes that the two are friends, who have their ice-cream dates and listen to music together in a park.  
But for now, Tyler leaves the apartment with a docile viper and a sad smile.


End file.
